Different Dimension
by Tay DS
Summary: Ele era diferente, e tudo ao seu respeito era proibido. Mas ela não o temia, mesmo que aquilo fosse matá-la. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário para a minha futura esposa Drih Kyra Spring.


**Nome:** Different Dimension

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG:** +16 / T

**Sinopse: **Ele era diferente, e tudo ao seu respeito era proibido. Mas ela não o temia, mesmo que aquilo fosse matá-la. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário para a minha futura esposa Drih Kyra_Spring.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, pois se me pertencesse, com certeza eu teria o Riku, o Terra e o Vanitas todos para mim. A música ET, da qual a fic foi inspirada, tampouco me pertence, e sim à Katy Perry, que canta em conjunto com Kanye West.

**Nota de Autora: **Ok, agora deu tempo de fazer a fic da minha futura esposa *-* Agradeço ao daddy por ter me inspirado para escrever este oneshot ^^ Claro, não gosto da Katy Perry (exceto por Teenage Dream e Firework, por motivos gleeks-obvius), mas o tema da letra... Não resisti! E com um ship tão... Tão lindo *-* Espero que gostem da leitura, em especial a minha querida Drih :3

x-x-x

**Different Dimension**

Ela tinha seu amigo. Ou melhor, seu corpo em coma, sem memórias. Mas ela podia ajudá-lo. Garantira isso. As lembranças de Sora estavam divididas em duas partes, e precisava delas.

Sabia que Roxas seria mais difícil de capturar. Para um nobody, ele criara bastante personalidade, e estava preso de uma maneira a Organization XIII que tirá-lo sem mais nem menos poderia ser arriscado.

A outra, Xion, era mais vulnerável. Pôde vê-la em tudo o que a tornava mais fraca naquele rápido vislumbre que tivera em Beast Castle. Além do mais parecia ter sido feita da pessoa que o amigo amara, importante e vital demais para deixá-la para depois.

O primeiro passo era importante para que desse certo. Precisava falar com ela.

E foi naquele dia em Destiny Island, enquanto a via se contorcer de dor, que ele conseguira sua chance. Mas talvez não fosse preciso que ele fizesse algo. A nobody, por vontade própria, pedira para saber mais sobre Sora e Kairi.

Naquele momento, não soube o que invadira, mas Riku podia sentir a dor da pequena. Gostaria de ajudá-la, mas o único modo a faria desaparecer. Precisava convencê-la do que era o certo a fazer.

Porém, ela estava relutante. Não poderia culpá-la, tampouco conseguiria odiá-la, como Xion havia questionado. Não conseguia. Mas tinha que trazê-la. Ela não era a única a sofrer, mesmo que nobodies não pudessem sentir. E os motivos dela era o que ele temia. Amigos. Talvez estivesse presa a Organization XIII quase que da mesma maneira que Roxas.

Não tentaria pressioná-la, por enquanto. Sabia que era muita coisa para que a pequena assimilasse tão rapidamente. O jeito era dar-lhe um tempo para pensar. Saberia que, alguma hora, ela faria a escolha certa.

Deixou-a com seus pensamentos, e partiu.

Contudo, alguma coisa lá no fundo, uma parte de seu coração sentira alguma coisa a mais pela garota. Talvez fossem as memórias dela reagindo com ele. Não poderia saber. Mas com certeza sentira algo mais do que pena por ela. E talvez a resposta para seus questionamentos viessem com o tempo.

x-x-x

Xion tinha muito que pensar. Não queria, mas era inevitável. As palavras que ele dissera sempre vinham como uma torrente em sua cabeça.

O lugar aonde pertencia.

A escolha parecia tão óbvia, mas porque não era a escolha certa? Entretanto, outra pergunta pairou sobre si: qual era a escolha certa? E a resposta não veio.

Não devia ser difícil. Ela era um membro da Organization XIII, tinha seus dois amigos, Axel e Roxas, e algo pelo qual pudesse lutar. Porém, uma voz, lá no fundo de seu consciente, dizia que era errado. Ela não passava de um boneco manipulado para atingir os objetivos de seu superior. Seu corpo, suas memórias, nada lhe pertencia.

Tinha que falar com alguém. Quem?, se perguntava. Roxas era muito inocente, poderia não entender. Axel era o único que talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Mas ele achava toda essa ideia ridícula. Sempre dizia que aquele era o lugar dela, e se deixar levar por um inimigo iria matá-la.

Mas porque ela queria acreditar naquele estranho? Ele era diferente, podia perceber. Envolto por um manto de mistério, que a única parte decifrável era sua tristeza. A tristeza que ela, estranhamente, sentia. Nobodies não podiam sentir, então aquilo devia ser uma reação das lembranças de Sora.

Precisava falar com Riku mais uma vez. Talvez ele conseguisse responder suas perguntas, mostrar-lhe o caminho que deveria seguir.

Mentalmente, Xion pediu perdão para seus amigos, e se foi. Tinha que encontrá-lo logo, antes que Axel a levasse de volta para casa mais uma vez. Porém, onde iria achá-lo?

O primeiro lugar em que pensou em ir era o lugar que habitava desde nas memórias mais profundas de Sora. Sem olhar para trás, sem pensar nos alertas de seu amigo ruivo, ela se foi.

x-x-x

Estava bastante pensativo ultimamente. Até o rei parecia notar. Seus pensamentos estavam em caos desde aquele dia em que falara com Xion em Destiny Islands. Dissera aquilo para a jovem nobody, mas algo dentro de si temia sua escolha.

Precisava colocar sua mente em ordem. Aquele branco da velha mansão não o ajudava em nada. Contudo, para onde iria?

- Ela está em Destiny Islands, Riku.

Ele se virou, e uma moça de cabelos loiros o encarava, sorrindo.

- O que foi dessa vez, Naminé? – o rapaz perguntou, olhando-a, como se ela escondesse alguma travessura por baixo daquele azul de suas íris.

- Aquela que você procura. Que detém as suas respostas. Ela está em Destiny Islands. – a jovem voltou a dizer. – E procura por você.

O garoto não disse nada. Sabia bem ao que ela se referia. Ou melhor, a quem ela se referia.

E pela primeira vez, desde que se lembrava, não soube o que fazer. Sentia-se confuso. Tampouco sabia se estava preparado para vê-la de novo. A pequena nobody mexia com seu coração, e não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

- Vá até ela. – a loira o aconselhou, sorrindo.

O jovem de cabelos prateados a fitou por alguns minutos, antes de desviar o olhar, com um esboço de sorriso brotando nos lábios. Ele a deixou a sós, seguindo para as ilhas de sua terra natal.

x-x-x

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, tingindo o céu nos tons de laranja, rosa e vermelho, as mesmas cores que banhavam o crepúsculo eterno de Twilight Town. A brisa brincava com os seus cabelos curtos, parecendo acariciá-los. O som das ondas a relaxavam, levando sua mente para longe daquele lugar.

Porém, o som de passos a trouxe de volta, mesmo contra a vontade. Não importava quem fosse, queria ficar só, e talvez não reagir pudesse fazer com que o estranho a deixasse em paz.

Mas, para o infortúnio da pequena nobody, ela não ficara sozinha. A morena se virou para ver quem estava ali, e a surpresa se estampou no rosto. O rapaz alto de cabelos prateados de outrora estava ali, parado, encarando-a com uma seriedade em mistura com a tristeza.

- Nos encontramos de novo Xion. – Riku falara em bom tom.

Ela não respondeu. Não sabia se ficava aliviada ou apavorada. Será que alguém atendera sua vontade e o trouxera ali? Uma enchente de pensamentos passou por sua mente.

E despertou de seu breve transe ao perceber que ele andava em sua direção, postando-se ao seu lado. A morena nada fez, exceto encará-lo.

A brisa roçava suavemente em seu rosto, esvoaçando levemente os cabelos prateados. Suas feições, mesmo marcados pela tristeza e seriedade, eram bonitas e solenes. O que a intrigava, porém, era a faixa que cobria seus olhos. Podia ter uma vaga noção de qual cor seria, mas porque eles estavam vendados? E como ele conseguia enxergar tão bem?

- Decidiu deixar a Organization? – o rapaz perguntou, decidindo quebrar o silêncio.

- Não! – ela respondeu exaltada.

- Então porque veio até aqui? – ele perguntou, risonho com a reação dela.

A morena não respondeu, desviou seu olhar. Olhou para as ondas, e se perguntou se ele estava de zombaria. Mesmo assim, não sabia a resposta para sua pergunta inicial.

- Não sei. – ela falou, por fim. – Não posso deixar a Organization. Não posso simplesmente deixar Axel e Roxas.

O silêncio se prolongou por mais algum tempo.

Xion não sabia mais o que pensar. Por mais que tivesse aquela decisão, algo dizia que estava errado.

- Eu estou tão confusa. – ela disse, quebrando o silêncio, ajoelhando-se na areia úmida. – Não sei mais o que é certo.

- As decisões corretas nem sempre são as mais fáceis. – e ele se ajoelhou, tocando os seus ombros. – Com o tempo saberá o que fazer.

A jovem sorriu, e assentiu, mesmo que ele aparentemente não pudesse ver.

Porém, a mão dele que pousara em seu ombro correra em direção ao seu rosto, e segurou seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar a venda preta. Ela ofegou por um segundo, não sabendo o que fazer.

- Porque usa isso? – Xion perguntou intrigada.

- Este foi um caminho que escolhi.

- Como consegue enxergar?

Riku retirou suas luvas, e levou suas mãos ao rosto dela, e sentiu-o calmamente, analisando cada feição, parecendo grava cada parte do rosto da nobody.

- Não preciso dos meus olhos para ver. – ele respondeu, com um leve tom risonho.

Ela nada fez. Não sabia se ficava surpresa ou assustada. Mas não reagira ao seu toque nem por um segundo. Sua respiração falhava gradativamente. E não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era tão hipnotizante. Ele parecia atrai-la como um imã.

As palavras de Axel vieram em sua mente. Aquele na sua frente poderia ser um demônio, pronto para atacá-la. Mas ela não queria vê-lo assim. Uma pessoa tão digna de tal beleza, com os cabelos que foram beijados pela lua, exibindo seu tom prateado, tão intenso.

Apenas se deixou levar por aquelas mãos, que conheciam cada centímetro de seu rosto.

- Você realmente é parecida com ela. Tão bonita. – ele concluiu, por fim, segurando seu queixo.

Xion corou. Ou pelo menos achou que sim. Agradeceu mentalmente por ele não vê-la de verdade agora, pois provavelmente veria seu embaraço diante dele.

- As escolhas certas também não costumam serem as mais felizes. – o rapaz comentou, com um sorriso triste.

E sem que ela se desse conta, Riku se aproximou e beijou seus lábios.

x-x-x

Riku não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Desde que encontrara a pequena nobody parada, na praia, ele sentia algo diferente. Tocar seu rosto e gravar cada parte dele parecia tê-lo entorpecido de vez. Era tão morno e macio.

E já havia perdido o controle racional de seus atos quando tocou os lábios dela.

Percebeu que ela não reagira. Talvez estivesse assustada. Não a culpava. Mesmo assim, ele tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o gesto, sentido mais cada canto de sua boca. E, para a sua surpresa, ela retribuiu.

- Eu... Sinto muito. – o rapaz conseguiu dizer ao se separarem, relutantes.

- Por quê? – e percebeu que ela estava temerosa, provavelmente pela resposta.

- Foi um erro. Talvez não devêssemos...

Dessa vez, foi a moça que o interrompeu, beijando-o. Ele a entorpecia. Seu estômago revirava, e tudo nela parecia mais atraente. E se deu conta de que ele a desejava. Era errado nutrir algo como aquilo, mas ao menos uma única vez se permitiria agir com base em suas emoções.

A mão que estava sob o queixo dela segurou-a pela cintura. A outra foi até as suas costas, chocando o corpo dela contra o seu.

Seus lábios deixaram os delas, correndo-os pelo queixo e pelo pescoço. Queria sentir, ao menos uma vez.

Por um segundo, pensou em estar assustando a garota, até que, ao perceber a relutância dele, ela não deixou com que ele se afastasse. E notou que a moça queria tanto aquilo quanto ele.

Suas mãos correram para zíper do sobretudo, na intenção de tirá-lo sobre o corpo, mostrando ao rapaz cada parte dele. Quando a peça escorregou pelo corpo dela, mostrando a blusa preta que usava por baixo.

Seus lábios encontraram os dela mais uma vez, enquanto as mãos delicadas e despidas das luvas sentiam seus ombros, e os dedos correram pelo abdômen, até mostrarem a intenção de retirar aquele manto.

Tudo acontecia rápido e feroz à medida que ambos se entregavam a luxuria e ao prazer. E, em questão de minutos, os dois já se livravam de todas as roupas que vestiam.

Ele sentia o corpo dela agora, sem nenhuma restrição. Utilizava o máximo de seus sentidos para explorá-la, e a cada descoberta cortava o ar noturno com um gemido que escapava dos lábios da pequena nobody.

O ápice do prazer de ambos não demorou muito mais, com o suor molhando os cabelos, e a respiração ofegante. Riku beijou a garota mais uma vez, antes de se desvencilhar de seus braços para se deitar sobre a areia, com a cabeça voltada para cima como se fitasse o céu.

x-x-x

Xion não sabia o que pensar. Seu cérebro havia entrado em pane quando ele a beijou. Nada respondia aos seus comandos racionais, deixando o lado emocional (ou pelo o reflexo de suas memórias) se sobressair, entregando-se a ele e ao prazer.

Aquilo era tão errado! Não tinha mais noção de quantas regras da Organization (se é que houvesse) estava burlando, mas nada daquilo importava. Ao menos uma vez na vida quis se sentir amada, com um lugar naquele mundo ao qual pudesse se ancorar e jamais partir.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados fizera a moça se sentir com um coração naquela noite, e como desejara que aquilo fosse eterno.

Quando ele a beijou e se deitou, dando fim ao momento para se entregar ao cansaço, a razão da garota pareceu atingi-la como um soco. O ato de ser puxada pelo garoto para se aninhar em seus braços não conseguiu dispensar aquele choque.

- Isso é... Tão errado. – ela conseguiu dizer ao estabilizar sua respiração.

Ele não respondeu. Parecia pensativo, mas não conseguiu responder, pois o rapaz não havia retirado sua venda nem por um segundo sequer, fazendo-a crer que ele apenas se guiava pelos outros sentidos que não havia aberto mão.

- Você não é real, Xion. – o rapaz conseguiu dizer, pesaroso, atingindo a pequena com a verdade amarga. – Mas como eu gostaria que fosse. Parece egoísta, porém, seria hipocrisia negar que não há nada.

- Eu sou real... Não sou? Estou aqui e agora. – ela comentou.

- Mas não deveria ser real. Não houve concessão para sua existência. Tudo que você tem, na verdade, não é seu. – e ele a abraçou, com força. – Como eu queria que fosse seu. Então seríamos apenas nós dois. Chega de lutas. Chega de Kingdom Hearts.

A nobody nada disse. Ficou pensativa, tentando engolir todas aquelas informações. Gostaria de chorar, mas suas lágrimas pareciam não vir. Afinal, ela sempre soube. Ele também. Desde o início. E não era justo.

A única vez em que sentira como se tivesse um coração fora apenas para mostrar que havia uma escolha, um caminho a tomar. Não tinha lugar no Kingdom Hearts que a Organization XIII tanto buscava com vigor. Nem Axel ou Roxas poderiam ajudá-la.

Ela se sentou, olhando a paisagem, absorvendo cada detalhe. Queria guardar aquele lugar em suas próprias memórias, e não tê-las como reflexo de outro.

Riku se sentou, e pôs as mãos em seus ombros.

- Não havia opções, não era? Desde o início... – Xion conseguiu dizer, quase que conformada com a verdade.

- Não cabia a eu dizer. A escolha é sua. Sempre foi.

Percebeu que ele se levantava e recolhia suas roupas. Sua fantasia havia chegado ao fim, afinal. Com um sorriso amargo, ela também recolheu suas vestes e se arrumou, tentando não pensar mais no que iria acontecer dali em diante.

- Diga a outra nobody que estou pronta para vê-la.

Virou-se para encará-lo, e notou a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Mesmo assim ele assentiu.

- Naminé a espera na velha mansão em Twilight Town. – ele conseguiu dizer, por fim.

Ela assentiu, observando que o rapaz se preparava para ir. Porém, voltou a se aproximar dela. Segurou seu queixo e a beijou mais uma vez. Uma última vez, pois a morena percebera que havia despedida naquele gesto. Apenas retribuiu, antes de se desvencilhar dele.

- Vá. – Xion conseguiu dizer, mesmo com um nó no estômago.

Riku se virou, e finalmente partiu, deixando-a sozinha.

A pequena olhou em volta novamente, esperando ter gravado aquele lugar a fogo e ferro em seu cérebro.

Quando se sentiu pronta, ela levantou o capuz, escondendo o seu rosto, e abriu um portal.

- Sinto muito Axel e Roxas. Mas esse é o único jeito.

E se foi.


End file.
